grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Deserted Temple
Description Deserted Temple (DT) is the third dungeon in the game. It is located in Red Ridge (X:721, X:317) This main quest requires item drops from one boss, and mob kills from two bosses so make sure you remember to kill mobs and have your sprite out. Quests and Objectives You automatically acquire the first quest at level 34 called The Forgotten Temple. Turn this quest in to Auston in Bone Reef Peninsula at (X:568, Y:617). Take Investigate the Deserted Temple from Auston, which requires you to talk to Excavator Stoka inside the entrance of Deserted Temple in Red Ridge. After you turn in the quest to Stoka, he'll give you A Monster Lurks in the Temple which requires you defeat Lache and kill 20 Temple Crown Lizards. You do not need a quest item from Lache to complete the quest. Mob Note': The mobs on the way to Lache spam Plauge and Blind, but they're not very difficult to take care of. Boss Note: Lache spams Exhaustion, and near death he will begin to spam Stun you. Once you've defeated Lache and completed the quest, turn it in to Excavator Rick in the dungeon for the next quest. This dungeon does not give you all the quests for it at once, so make sure you don't kill anymore bosses before you talk to Rick. Rick will give you A Heart Longing for Freedom which requires you defeat Bric, and kill 12 Saffron Guards and 4 Black Bone Mecha Soldiers. You do not need an item from Bric. Mob Note: The mobs on the way to Bric spam Paralysis on you. Boss Note: Bric spawns mobs and casts a skill near death called Challenging War Roar (Hit -30% and malice +50% from damage. Lasts 10 seconds)' Once you defeat Bric and complete the quest, turn the quest in to Rick. He will give you another quest called Deep Within the Temple in which you need to talk to Soul Crystal Ball near the end of the dungeon. Once you talk to the Soul Crystal Ball and turn in the quest from Rick, it will give you another quest Secret of the Temple which required you to defeat Saguyins and collect Blood Magic Stone from him. There are no mobs needed for this quest. ''Mob Note: The mobs on the way to Saguyins don't really do anything that you need to worry about. Boss Note: Saguyins will spawn mobs and spam Misfortune and Plauge on you. He also casts two self-skills, Rose Blessing (Reflect) and Incarnation of Illusional Evil (Transforms, increases attack +80%). Near death he will also cast Censure of the Guilty (Attack Speed -40%) on you. ''Quest Note 1: The objective in this dungeon requires more mob killing than the previous two. Make sure to kill the 20 mobs Lache's quest requires and the 13 and 4 mobs that Bric's requires or you won't be able to complete the quest. There are however plenty of mobs in this dungeon so if you miss some on the way to the boss you'll likely be able to run back through and get the remaining mob kills.'' ''Quest Note 2: Additionally, Stan has an extra quest called Stan's Trouble. The goal is to collect Field Guide to Ores inside of Deserted Temple. You can easily find this item by breaking pots inside of DT. Two are located at (X:729, Y:522). If you do this quest you'll be rewarded with a weapon costume called Pick Axe and you can put it in your archive, or you can wear it.'' After you complete the quest Secret of the Temple, turn it in to Iron Stone Association Leader Stan in Jale (X:118, Y:146) and you're done! You do not need to kill Cassidy, the final boss in the dungeon for the Main Quest. However, if you're doing the Mission Order she has to be killed. If you do plan to kill Cassidy, read below for notes on what attacks she does. ''Boss Note: Cassidy will spawn mobs and spam Blind, Daze, and Weaken (Drains MP). Near death she will also Sleep spam you and cast a skill called Sandstorm (Knocks you back)'' The Mission Order title is Temple Archaeologist (Defense +5%, Evade -3%) Category:Main Quests Category:Guides Category:Dungeons